


Advice From the Dark One’s Wife

by im2old4this (Tmich)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actually forget the horror that was season 4, Dom/sub, F/M, Post Season 4, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spanking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmich/pseuds/im2old4this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary Margaret goes to Belle for advice on how to spice up her love life with Charming and receives more information than she was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From the Dark One’s Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT, its characters, venues or plotlines. I’m just borrowing them for a bit to have a little fun. This is not written with the intent to infringe on any copyrights. 
> 
> A/N: Disregard the travesty that was season four because in my headcanon, it never happened :D

 

 

         The ring of the shop’s door got her attention, but when she heard Mary Margaret call _her_ name, well that was a surprise. “Belle, are you back there?”

         She got to her feet and walked to the front, brushing the curtain aside as she did. “Hi Mary Margaret, I was just going through a new shipment of books. How are you? I was surprised you called for me and not Rumple, is everything ok?’’

         “Is he here?” Mary Margaret asked, glancing furtively over Belle’s shoulder as if waiting for the pawnbroker to come limping out of the back at any moment.

        That figures thought Belle, never a social call to her, always wanting something from him. Good grief, could they not make it one day without asking something from her husband?

         “No, he is grabbing lunch at Granny’s; you’ll have to come back. I am curious though as to why you called for me?” she asked.

         Mary Margaret fidgeted and seemed to pick at an invisible spot on her cardigan. “Well, it’s actually you I wanted to see. I need advice, and I didn’t want to talk if your husband was here.”

         Understanding dawned on her lovely features and her demeanor softened towards the woman. “I will do my best, but I do not keep secrets from my love. I’m sure you understand?”

         “But Belle!!” Snow stammered, “It’s personal.” She ducked her head, unable to meet her gaze. “Sex advice”

         Belle quirked an eyebrow upwards and thought maybe she’d misheard, but the blush on Mary Margaret’s face said it all. “Mary Margaret you have given birth to two children, you hardly need advice,.” Belle giggled.

         “Belle! You know what I mean.”

         She didn’t really, but she nodded, waiting for Mary Margaret to continue.

         “Well, I’m asking you because everyone knows you and Rumpelstiltskin have an, um…healthy sex life.”

         “EXCUSE ME?” Belle gasped, her ears burning with disbelief over what she had heard.

        Mary Margaret blushed again and said, “Oh, Belle, I’m sorry, it’s just that the shop isn’t soundproofed, you know?”

         “Oh.” It was Belle’s turn to blush this time.

         “Neither is the library, or the store room at Granny’s or the …

         Belle raised her hand to interrupt. “Ok. Ok, I get it” Goodness I guess they had been making up for lost time. Belle couldn’t help but feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she thought of the things Mary Margaret had brought to her memory. That time in the store room at Granny’s was…

         “Belle? Belle? Earth to Belle!” Mary Margaret snapped her fingers in Belle’s face to break her trance.

         She shook her head and let out a nervous giggle. “I see your point. So … how can I help?”

         “I want to know how to tell David I want him to be less of a prince charming. You know maybe more, beast? Ok that wasn’t so hard to say,” Mary Margaret said with a relieved sigh.

         Belle’s mouth dropped. She would not have expected this from _Snow White_. Never mind the peculiar reference to the beast; there was only one beast she knew of and he was _hers_.

         Belle and Rumple definitely had their fair share of fun. Of course, Belle was up for a little more. After the Pan debacle, rising from the dead and then enduring a year with that horrible witch, he’d been so damaged, things were fragile at best. He’d proposed immediately after he’d been freed from her, followed by an impromptu wedding at the well, but he hadn’t been ready despite his desire to please her. It had taken quite a few months of therapy with Archie before he could stand for more than the fleeting brush of her fingers. He was ever so frightened that he would somehow hurt her if he lost control and slipped into a living nightmare of his time with Zelena from which there was no escape.

         Thankfully, Archie was able to help them both. Not only had they been able to deal with Rumple’s imprisonment, but Belle’s as well. With everything that had happened to her after her release from the asylum … well, it was long overdue. They were healing … together. And now that they were more secure in their love for one another, Belle was more than ready to take the sexual aspect of their relationship to the next level. As long as it wouldn’t be detrimental to either of their well-being. Belle loved his gentle caresses and soft kisses, but after a while, she felt herself craving him in different ways.

         It was only after some careful seduction, she had finally convinced him to take her over his knee. Oh, that she had begged for. It gave him a measure of control which had been taken from him for so long. It brought back his confidence and a fire that had been missing since the end of his imprisonment. After seeing how it so incredibly aroused them both it was not hard to encourage him on to try some things.

          “Well, Mary Margaret, what exactly are we talking about? I mean, have you tried racy lingerie? Not too terribly expensive though. No need to spend a ridiculous amount on something you just want torn off of you, right?” Belle’s lips curled up into a smug smirk as Mary Margaret flushed a becoming shade of pink. “OK, listen if you want this to work, I need to know where you are now to help you get to where you want to be.” Belle waited for her to start, but nothing. This was going to be difficult.

         Belle wasn’t sure but she thought she heard a slight noise when Rum came in through the back door of the shop. She knew the noises and normal settling of the shop, and this wasn’t one of them. Why was he treading so lightly?

        A devilish grin spread across her face, and she had an idea. “Mary Margaret, I’ll be glad to give you advice on sex.”

         Mary Margret was taken aback at the slightly raised volume she used.

 

**XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         Rumple walked through the back door quietly, clutching the bags from Granny’s. Sometimes if Belle had a spare moment she’d curl up on the cot with a book and fall asleep. He stepped lightly just in case, but she wasn’t in the back. He heard her voice from the front of the shop, her bold statement causing his mouth to gape open. What did she just say? Had Mary Margaret come to Belle for advice on sex? He decided to be quiet and listen in.

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         “There is no need to be embarrassed about wanting David to be a little rough. It’s a huge turn on for me. Sometimes it’s the extra sensation of a rougher touch that heightens my senses and sometimes it’s purely emotional. Knowing that I can surrender myself to Rumple and still be completely safe and loved … you just can’t imagine how freeing that can be.” She sighed, long and low as she felt a tremor of desire settle at the apex of her tightly pressed thighs. Just the thought of having her husband’s hands on her, his fingertips seeking out every inch of her skin he knew to bring her pleasure … She gave her head a little shake and cleared her throat, coming back to herself. “So, do you want to tell me what you already do or should I guess?”

         Mary Margaret quietly spoke, clearly uncomfortable. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

         Belle laid a comforting hand on the woman’s arm. “It’s ok; I’ll start. I’ll tell you what I like, and see if that’s what you’re looking for.”

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

         Rumple was so curious and growing more aroused by the moment. He was so thankful Belle had decided to carry on with her discussion.

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         “The playful rough stuff is always fun. A little biting and a little hair pulling, you know, and oh, I finally convinced him I wanted him to spank me, to land his palm firmly on the roundest part of my ass.” A blissful little sigh escaped her parted lips. “It was so wonderful.”

         “To be spanked?” Mary Margaret squeaked, her eyes wide and incredulous. “I-I-I-“

         “Well, if you’re into that sort of thing,” Belle practically purred.

         Mary Margaret glanced around the shop, as if expecting someone to overhear and run about town spreading the latest piece of gossip. “What’s it like, Belle? To have him do that to you?” she whispered.

         Belle nibbled thoughtfully on her lip and had to fight back a wave of desire so strong it nearly buckled her knees. “Well … of course it stings, but in the most pleasant way. Rumple is very careful not to hurt me, but he also knows just the right amount of force to use to bring me pleasure.”

         “Um …” the former schoolteacher stammered. “What else does he do to you?”

         “Like I mentioned earlier, having him nearly tear my clothes off is a huge turn on. Buttons flying about, a torn seam, using his tie as a restraint …” she paused a moment to fan at the heat rising in her cheeks. “He is so amazing in bed, I can’t even begin to describe it.”

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward, as close to the curtain as he could without falling through it and landing in an ignominious heap. _Describe it, Belle! For the love of the gods, PLEASE, describe it. Throw me a bone!_

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         Mary Margret blushed and tried to talk to Belle, but she was clearly lost in her thoughts. She didn’t want to stay, didn’t want to hear about Rumple and Belle, but if she learned anything at all, it would be worth the embarrassment.

         “But what I really want is to be surprised, I want his strong firm hands to grab me and pull me towards him. I want to be pursued. I want him to push me against the wall and cover my mouth with his so he accidentally bites my lip, hard, while he holds my hands above my head. I want his hips to pin me to the wall so I can feel how hard he is for me,” she finished a little breathlessly.

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         Rumple closed his eyes as his head rolled back and he stifled a groan careful not to alert her to his presence as he moved away from the curtain and dropped heavily down upon the cot. He would need to remain seated on the little bed for a while. If she saw him now, the bulge in his trousers would surely be an indication that he had been listening. Would she be upset he’d been eavesdropping?

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         “I want to try and wriggle out of his grasp so he pins me harder. I need him to push my legs apart with his knee and sharply press his cock to my core. I want to resist his kiss, so that he is forced to take my face in his hand while his tongue pushes past my lips to taste me …” she gasped. “And all the while he’s holding my wrists captive in one steely hand to hold me in place for his mercy.”

         Her mind drifted back to their first disastrous kiss, when he’d rejected her so out of hand, how he’d pulled away and broke her heart in the space of a single breath. They’d moved past that ages ago, but the thought of him taking her so forcefully, showing her how badly he wanted to make her his, chased away any pain she might have felt at the memory.

         She met Mary Margaret’s startled gaze, her own alight with an inner fire, continuing huskily, “Then hopefully he would move his hand down to grab my ass and give it a good hard slap. His entire body would quiver with need as he led me to the bed where we…”

 

***XOX***OXO***XOX***

 

         Unable to contain his arousal any longer, Rumpelstiltskin burst forth from behind the curtain. He took in her flushed face, her heaving chest, and nearly lost all rational thought. There was nothing save for his Belle. She steadied herself against the glass counter, her legs losing the ability to bear her weight. He could see her struggle. Oh God she was beautiful, but when she wanted him – and he could tell she wanted him – her beauty took his breath away. He knew he didn’t deserve her – would never deserve her after three centuries of the darkest evil – but he would endeavor to spend the rest of his existence making her happy.

         She smiled at him, a little embarrassed. She could feel her wetness, nearly dripping, and she wanted him so badly she ached, but Mary Margaret was still standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape.

He ignored the princess and grabbed for his wife, kissing her much as she’d described to Mary Margaret, pulling her lip in between his teeth and giving it a nip. Belle moaned into the kiss, and he pulled away to confess, “I was listening. I hope you’re not angry that I was eavesdropping, but I couldn’t bear to stop you.”

         “I heard you come in,” she breathed heavily, her sweet breath with hints of tea and peppermint ghosting over his lips. “I wanted you to hear me. I wished you had stayed back there a minute longer I was about to get to the best part.” She smiled as he looked at her with a stunned expression. If that wasn’t the good part he couldn’t fathom what was next. She held his gaze for a long moment as he fought to catch his breath as their past loomed up before her again. Yet she knew she couldn’t bring it up when they’d done so much to bury it in the past where it belonged. Though the feelings were still there … would always be there. Leaning in close to his ear, ever mindful of Mary Margaret’s presence, she whispered, “If I wriggled away, Rum, would you give chase? Would you choose to come after me and catch me, my love, my husband? Keep me forever as I promised?”

         He thought he’d indulge her a bit, not to mention he was on edge needing to know what else she wanted form him. He would do anything to please her. He couldn’t bear to hurt her, to even pretend to mistreat her, but the fire in her eyes told him she wanted this, this whatever she was about to say. “Well, how about I go back into the storeroom, and you say the rest.”

         She nodded and liked that he was willing to play the game.

While he was still standing close, she whispered, “If we didn’t have company, I’d suggest you touch yourself while you’re listening.” Turning back to her guest, she resumed her speech before he got very far. Of course he _was_ taking his time. She winked at Mary Margaret before she glanced coyly at him over her shoulder. “I believe I was saying I wanted you to take me to the bed where you would start to ravish me, and when I played to get away, you’d show me how desperately you wanted me by holding me tighter and then you could flip me over to…”

         He had barely reached the curtain that served as door before he immediately turned around, unable to take anymore. He grabbed her waist with a firm grip and pulled her towards him, turning them so her back was facing the wall and gave her a slight push, pinning her just like she’d said, arms above her head and kissing her roughly, biting her lip.

When they came up for air, Belle saw Mary Margaret out of the corner of her eye. Without breaking eye contact with her husband, she said, “Goodbye, Mary Margaret, please lock the door and flip the sign to closed.”

 

She did just that and once she was outside she heard a telltale groan, and some loud encouraging moans from Belle to her husband. She mumbled to herself, “I just told her this shop wasn’t sound proof!”

 

 

 

 

Betaed by: CharlotteAshmore :D


End file.
